The Story Behind Bella Black
by CretianStar
Summary: Why is Bellatrix the way she is? Bella/Tom voldemort Bella/Rodolphus Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Bellatrix Black

A/N: Hey a quick change to this story as I'm attempting to obliterate the typo's and wayward grammar!

Again all genius is JK Rowling at her best, no infringement intended!

Pre Hogwarts: Six Years Old

"What are muggles and muggle-borns alike Bella baby?" Her dad Cygnus picked her up and swung six year old Bellatrix Black around their parlour.

"They're disgusting and an … abonim… abomination to nature." She grinned at him.

"Well done my darling." He swung her high into the air, laughing as she did.

"Look daddy I lost a tooth!" She poked the gummy hole.

"Cygnus. Stop being so childish." Her mother scolded from the doorway.

He stopped abruptly and put Bellatrix down.

"That's not how we behave now is it Bellatrix?" Her mother stood, a formidable woman, hands on hips.

"No Mother…" Head bent, hands behind back, shoulders straight; the demure pure blood girl.

Second Year: 12 Years Old

A confident Bellatrix Black swaggered down the train corridor, occasionally hexing the odd Gryffindor who dared to get in her way. She was the only one of her sisters at Hogwarts. Bellatrix, though only her second year had quite a reputation building. She was notorious in Slytherin; her reputation was one of pure blood and money – the Blacks were a renowned pureblood family. Every other pureblood family couldn't wait to see how the three sisters would turn out, they were good for marriage after all, the ultimate trophy.

She sat down in her carriage flicking her wayward black hair behind her ear, curling her little pet adder round her fingers.

"Hey Trixie." A sickly sweet voice called from the corridor. Her furious black eyes turned to stare at the intruder.

"Bartemius" she hissed.

"Hi Trix." He grinned and flopped down right next to her, practically on top of her as he snuggled up and made kissy noises.

"Get off me you loser." She pushed him to the floor. He cackled and pulled himself to the chair opposite.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, dusting her robes off.

"That boy, Tom Riddle… the one you fancy…" He grinned a nudged her with his foot. She said nothing. "Yeah him… he wants to hang around with us when this term starts. I told him what carriage we're in, he told us to join him in his carriage."

"Barty, I'm not going to go running to him." She examined her finger nails.

"Running to who?" A caramel smooth voice at the doorway laughed.

Barty burst into laughter.

"No-one special." Bellatrix said smoothly as Tom Riddle Jr made himself comfortably beside her before extending a hand.

"Tom Riddle Jr, nice to meet your acquaintance, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you to" Bella smiled at him wickedly.

Fourth Year: 14 Years Old

"Bella you up for a little fun today." Tom smiled at his fourth year friend... fourth year girlfriend.

"Depends…" She lay back over his legs in the summer sun. "Is it fun like we had last night or fun with a bratty little kid?" She stretched her arms upwards to his body, fiddling with his tie, tugging him down.

"No naughty, I was thinking we skip out tonight and have a picnic." Tom laughed as he freed his tie. "For your Birthday." He grinned down at her.

She pouted at the lack of hurting students but her eyes lit up at the thought of a moonlit picnic. She sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Sixth Year: 16 Years Old

"Lestrange. Go away I don't want to be near you!" Bellatrix screamed as Barty held her back in the corridor. Tears poured down her cheeks.

The love of her life Tom had walked away from her once this … scum had spread rumours that she was going out with him instead.

"Bella hold it." Barty struggled as the anger maddened witch was using all her screaming force to try and kill Rodolphus.

"NO! HE'S RUINED MY LIFE!" She reached for her wand which her sister Narcissa quickly took from her, the sixth year student was adept at cruel and punishing spells.

"Barty let's get her out of here." Andromeda yelled and grabbed her sister's arms, dragging her away.

Seventh Year: 17 Years Old

"Bella honey, Tom won't forget you. Ever." Narcissa tried to soothe her sister who laid crumpled on her bed clothes openly weeping. It was the last day of the seventh year. Tom had packed and left, as soon as possible.

"It's not just that Cissy…" She pointed a finger at a scrunched up letter without moving her head.

"It's from mother…" Andromeda hesitated.

"Dromeda… just read it." Bella screamed.

_"'Dear Bellatrix,_

_We are pleased to say that we have met with the Lestranges and with much negotiating with the fine family, we realised that joining our families is the best idea, as the eldest, the responsibility falls to you for that betrothal._

_Congratulations. Rodolphus is a fine man and would make a wonderful husband._

_We have agreed you shall be married at eighteen._

_Much Love_

_Mother and Father.'"_

"Oh my god. Bella baby." 14 year old Cissy smoothed her wild tangle of black hair.

"I'll hex him myself." Dromeda accio'd her wand, a harsh look twisting the features on the middle sister.

"There's no point. I've hurt what little is left of Tom, might as well go the whole way." She sniffed. "I will never love Lestrange." She wiped her eyes. "How do I look?" She turned to smile at her sisters.

"Like you wanna kill someone?" Andromeda suggested.

"Good I do; my fiancé." Bellatrix spat, straightened her robes and stared at the door with hatred.

A/N: If you'd be so lovely as to review it'd be much appreciated! Thanks guys! Also if you see any more typos just PM me!


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

A/N: Well like I said before, I'm deleting typos and possibly editing a little bit but I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: It's all JK that came up with that brilliantly warped character that is Bellatrix and Helena Bonham Carter that brought the zest and muse.

Please Review!

From Black to Worse

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The wizard conducting the ceremony swished his wand over their heads.

Tom Riddle was nowhere to be seen. All those who didn't know the bride would be saying that she was crying out of happiness as she placed a chaste kiss on Rodolphus' lips, those who did knew she was crying out of anger.

"When are we going to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet hmm Bella baby?" Druella, her mother smiled as she stroked her eldest daughter's hair. "Well I can't expect anything from your middle _sister_" She hissed.

Andromeda had married a muggle born and was consequently disinherited and banished. "Dear little Cissy is well on her way to marrying that nice Lucius Malfoy."

"Maybe mother maybe." Bella gritted her teeth.

"Tom please…"

"Tom no longer exists!" The man she barely recognised hissed.

"I am, and have always been your servant. I have devoted my life to you … Voldemort." The name sounded like poison on her tongue. They had both changed, hers through honour, his through heart ache.

"That's better Bellatrix…" She recoiled at the use of her full name. "If you can regain my trust… then we shall see shan't we…" Tom stroked her hair and her face, she closed her eyes and wished herself back to her fourth year, dreaming of the life they'd enjoyed, imagining the life they could've had, together.

"Would you prove yourself to me, that you're my ultimate servant?" He smiled darkly, pulling her back to the ugly present.

"Anything for you my Lord." She bowed to him.

"Reveal your left forearm to me Bellatrix." His eyes bored deeply into hers.

She yanked back her robes, eager to quell the anger that stoked in his black orbs.

"Mortis Signum" He hissed. She screamed in pain as he burnt her skin. The flash of green light faded and on her arm was a snake tattoo, a snake that writhed beneath her skin.

"Whenever you touch it, I shall be right there for you." He stroked her face, almost placating the woman.

"Yes master." She choked, the tears silently falling.

"Send in…. your husband." He scoffed. She bowed.

Bella's laugh was deadly as she pointed her wand to two aurors.

"Prepare to die." Rodolphus grinned, smiling at her like a child. She tutted, he constantly kissed up to her, but she flicked her wand first, it emitted green sparks, telling not only her husband, but her brother in law and old friend Barty to go.

Barty was hesitant, she smiled, he was a bit of a softie at heart still and aimed her own wand at the man who lay on the ground panting.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you are sentenced to life imprisonment for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom." The judge ruled. She cackled, that hardly mattered, the love of her life was gone. Tom Riddle, her lord and master had gone. Gone forever.

Her dark mark burned. She ran her tongue along it as the cell walls exploded. Azkaban had been cruel to her, she was gaunt, and even more deranged, the loss of the love of her life repeatedly tortured by the dementors had banished any sanity.

She stumbled to the edge, and laughed as the dementors no longer tortured her, she cackled again.

"My Lord" She grinned and knelt to the floor.

"My, my Bella darling, time has not been good to you." Voldemort bid her sit at his feet before running his hands through her wild tangles of hair.

"I'm sorry if my appearance displeases you my lord." She murmured.

"Nonsense, unlike your sister Narcissa, you have been a faithful servant." He stroked a wand through her hair, she felt the grime wash away and she relaxed. "Just like old times Bella." He pressed his lips to her neck, before running his hand down her dark mark.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...

As always!


	3. The Dark Lord

A/N: Still redoing them, I didn't realise that it had repeated itself, so I have corrected that. Also there's no separations in this story, because I've tried to make it seem like one big blur for Bellatrix, that her life and sanity are so out of control that it merges together for her.

Please Review, all help is appreciated.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra" She cursed and watched her cousin flit through the veil. She stared defiantly at the Boy who defeated her lover.

"I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed and ran off, she heard him follow.

"Crucio." He screamed. She was thrown to the floor, she was not expecting that.

She whimpered as the furious teenager stood over her, wand hand shaking with anger.

She watched him twitch. She saw the hesitancy, the twitch as her lover melted through his mind distracting him, pushing him into hurting her. Bellatrix laughed under her breath and left through the floo network as Dumbledore arrived.

"Bella please I need you to come with me." Narcissa begged her wild eyed sister who was throwing daggers at wizarding cut outs of Potter.

"Cissy…" She whined.

"Bella, I need your support." Bella cast her mind back at the times that Narcissa was there for her, her wedding eve, her wedding, the week after the honeymoon. Every moment she needed her, Cissy had been there.

"Fine." Bellatrix grumped and together they apparated to Spinner's End.

"You should be honoured Cissy, as should Draco." Bellatrix hissed, feeling slightly betrayed.

Severus Snape stood in front of the sisters and offered to help Draco, his eyes planted on Narcissa, scathing looks swept to the elder sister.

"Swear to it. He'll give it his best, when it matters most, then he'll slither back to his hole" She hissed, disliking the professor.

"Take out your wand." The four words cracked into the air.

Bellatrix stood before them, distrust and dislike evident in her eyes.

"Will you Severus Snape watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lords wishes? Will you to the best of your ability protect him from harm? Will you, should Draco fail, carry out the deed the Dark Lord has set Draco…?" Wand tracing the air, light flowing with her words.

"I will" Severus hissed. Bella's eyes blackened but finished the wand movement and broke the golden bond between Severus' and Narcissa's hands. The Unbreakable Vow was made.

"How's it going dear Bella?" Lord Voldemort smoothed his fingers over her face. She closed her eyes and breathed his scent in, transporting herself back to their fifth and sixth year. When, despite their cruelty, love blossomed in her chest for the man sat before her.

Now, in the deepest recesses of her mind; she knew there was nothing but a deep obsession on her part, and a sick twisted game on his. His heart had dissolved into a black puddle in his chest.

"My nephew's weak willed but with enough steering from yours truly… I can get the results you seek … My Lord." She arched her chest towards him as he ran his hand round her neck.

Suddenly, unknowingly, they were transported back to their sixth year, they were in her room, same positions, sat atop her bed, he was good looking again, she was young, with no cares, no stresses, no husband...

"Bella?" He withdrew his hand, but she grasped it, held it to her face, closed her eyes and breathed deeply again.

"Just relax… Tom." She felt hesitant, the name felt strange on her tongue, but it also felt something akin to warmth. They'd been taken back thirty years, to the time he stayed at hers, he was welcomed and honoured to be in the Black household but obviously not enough. His sour thoughts started to ruin the strange little charm.

"Don't Tom. Just savour it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

He meant to draw away but he couldn't, that one spark that kept him alive for fourteen years, that one tiny little hope was not only revenge, but Bella.

He kissed her, revelling in the feeling of having _Her_ back.

"My LORD!" Wormtail's screeching voice broke the illusion anyway, they found themselves a scant few centimetres away in real life. He hexed Wormtail out of the door but the moment was gone.

The fireball curled around the Burrow. Bellatrix twirled into life. Making sure Harry had spotted her, he gave chase as she flitted into the wheat field.

"I killed Sirius black. I killed Sirius black. I killed Sirius black." She sang and screamed, the pure joy out of tormenting the "Chosen One." The one who took her lover from her the first time round, the one who landed her in Azkaban, she wanted to mentally torture him – twist the life out of him.

"You coming to get me? You coming to get me? You coming to get me? You coming to get me?" She taunted as the pathetic boy drew closer and closer, she could feel his rage roll off him as the pair thought of her cousins death, her only emotion was glee, and a little disappointment she didn't torture the blood traitor first.

Then she vanished from his view.

Meanwhile, Fenrir Greyback cornered a pretty little Weasley, their only daughter. He would have fun with that girl and she knew it. She wasn't going to stop him. Her once loving yet murderous heart was now twisted and warped and black with hatred as her Lord played her like a toy, not that she'd ever admit it.

Spells lashed towards the vulnerable couple on the little island in the swamp. Bella remained in the wheat field hidden, but the Weasley man and the werewolf came also to defend them, along with her niece. She hissed in frustration, but knew that her niece would fight to the death, there was no love between them, the little blood traitor. Bellatrix dissolved into a black comet and aimed for the house, venting her frustration on the home. She screamed and launched herself and her fiendfyre into the Weasley's pathetic little house. The fire raged and she flew off into the night.

Bellatrix grinned as she stepped from the vanishing cabinet into the Room of Requirement.

"Now we search out Dumbledore and let little Draco prove himself." She said with a feral smile.

They made their way to the astronomy tower, Bellatrix, in the _delight_ of being back in Hogwarts desecrated a few statues.

Once they reached the top, she along with her fellow death eaters, discovered Draco, wand aimed at the _great_ man himself.

"Well look what we have here. Well done Draco." She hissed behind her nephews head.

"Would you like to make introductions Bellatrix?" The silver haired man, even in the face of death had a sense of humour – it disgusted her.

"Love to Albus, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule" She hissed, she wanted nothing from him but his death.

Before goading her nephew into killing the old man, it was safe to say Bella was pissed off, she wanted it over and done with. Should they succeed she'd been promised a return to the memories – every time Tom and her had touched, they'd been given glimpses of happier times. He promised her, should he succeed they'd have a full vision.

She looked at Severus with loathing as he appeared, but the deed was done. Elated she flashed the dark mark into the sky before running down the Great Halls tables kicking cutlery and destroying the great stained glass window behind the teachers table. She skipped through the Forest.

High from the death of Albus Dumbledore she set fire to Hagrid's hut before cursing the Chosen One as he raged towards Albus' murderer. But Snape warned her away from the boy with the threat of the Dark Lord. She didn't need the reminder, she was looking forward to tonight, and a return to the past.

She sauntered off with a sour grin, but she knew her master, her lover would get fun from the pathetic little boy.

She turned at the edge of the forest, pleased to see her dark mark swathed in cloud and fog remaining, but then… a light engulfed the skull and snake, a light that determinedly removed the brutal mark from the sky. The rage boiled over inside her and she screamed before disapparating back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A/N: So this was a super long chapter but like I said it wasn't separated, I know it's more film verse but I think Helena Bonham Carter is the muse for Bellatrix, well this story at least and I love the dry humour from her!

But please review!


	4. Bella Black

A/N: Taken from my only review from this story; it is indeed Movie verse, but this last chapter is my own imagination, don't think it's too dark and gruesome, I know the last chapter was practically the script, so I binned doing the last few movies and skipped ahead. I'm also trying to make Voldemort a little more realistic.

Hope you guys enjoy it

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange looked out across the black sea, she watched her life flash past her eyes, torturing the famous mudblood. Battling Molly Weasley and losing to that blood traitor.

The sea around her began to froth and foam, it boiled as her anger did, mimicking her, it was only as the tide start to wash up the barren little island she was stranded on did Bellatrix force herself to calm down, the water burnt her as she found out when she first came to the … paradise isle.

She was dead.

That was all there was to it, her body shattered, her soul tattered she'd ended in what she presumed to be limbo…or hell. She was alone, no Rodolphus, no family. Completely alone.

What hurt most was, no Tom. Maybe he survived, she smiled to herself, but she felt the happiness fade, her soul told her he'd died as well.

Bellatrix had no idea how long she spent in purgatory, it was constantly night, the only light from her hut which was lit by magic, food appeared for her, but it was basic, like Azkaban all over again.

When she woke one day, she found the black sea gone, the volcanic sand, the shanty hut, the gruel all gone. She was stood in a harsh white light, the room basic, one plastic chair and horrible black and white tiling on three of the wall and the floor. The last wall was a pane of glass and from there she watched the rest of the Death Eaters.

Her room viewed another room, a faceless crowd surrounded a raised block set in the centre, she watched her husband ascend the steps and from behind a pane of glass she saw an executioner in white robes kill him, for Bellatrix there was only a small amount of unhappiness; he was a commodity, like a pet she'd grown fond of.

It was only when she saw 18 year old Tom Riddle step up to the execution block that she realised, this was now her hell. Her fate decided, she was to watch the ones she loved die.

Tom Riddle, accepted his fate, he played to the faceless crowd, he caught sight of Bella slamming her hands against the barrier to try and save him, talk to him, feel him. He smiled, she looked so much younger, carefree, her wild black hair not unruly but beautiful, there was no gauntness in her features, she was young and gorgeous, just like the day she left him.

He scowled, turned away, facing the executioner, it was only when he heard the glass break Tom turned to see Bellatrix hurtling and pushing through the crowd.

She fell to her knees beside Tom, she turned to the faceless executioner. It morphed into, as though he'd taken a polyjuice potion with more than one hair, until it settled on her mother's face, it was her husband's wand that raised to Tom's chest and it was the Black crest emblazoned across the robes that billowed out.

Bellatrix turned to face Riddle once more and mouthed 'I Love you' as the killing curse hit; he slumped to the floor; the crowd faded and Bellatrix Black sobbed over the loss of her one true love.

Staring again at the executioner, the only one that remained, his face shifted again, but this time it became Voldemort. Though his body remained on the floor, the faceless killer was her love. It was then that Bella Black realised she'd died for love, for love of a man that never really loved her.

* * *

A/N: Totally toyed with this ending, I just couldn't get it right; I thought about adding dialogue to this one but it just didn't fit, Voldemort patronising her even further. Anyway. Please please review!


End file.
